Light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems have gained in popularity, as LEDs are more efficient than incandescent alternatives. LEDs also support an adjustable color mix and support a rich array of control choices, such as color temperature adjustment, hue selection, and animated sequencing not available with traditional incandescent or fluorescent lighting systems. LED systems do present challenges and complexities. For example, traditional dimming controls are frequently incompatible with LED lighting. In particular, attempts to replace incandescent bulbs or string lights with LED bulbs or strips of equivalent luminosity may impair or negate the function of a dimming control that worked well with incandescent lighting.